Becky and friends at the public baths
by Travis 2017
Summary: Becky and them enjoy a bath at the public baths. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them goes to the local public baths. Will say penis, scrotum, vagina, and clitris in it. They will be fully naked. Because bathing is done in the nude after all. The bath house will give them body wash to wash themselves with in them baths. Clean soap for males and beauty soap for females. They all have bath toys with them so they can play with them instead of their genitals. Masturbation is against the rules in that place. They want to follow that rule after all.

"So yes we go to the public baths," said Becky, "To have a nice and hot bath with my friends."

"Same here," said T.J., "So i can have a nice bath there. I will wash my penis very well."

"Make sure you do," said Mrs. Botsford, "Genitals need to be nice and clean after all."

"That is true son," said Mr. Botsford, "I clean mine very well every day."

"I am sure he will," said Becky, "As far as i i know he washes it everyday."

They know he does. They just wanted to make sure. They went to the public baths. They sure love that place. They can be naked there. They love their genitals. They will wash every part they have. From their heads to their feet and toes. And all in between. Like chest, back, genitals, butts, arms, hands, fingers, and legs. They went inside payed the fee and went in the locker rooms. They then got undressed and got in the baths. They have there bath toys ready to play with.

"I sure love this place," said T.J., "Same as my penis as well."

"Same here," said Johnson, "Same as my penis as well."

"Mine sure does," said Tobey, "Only mine is not circumcised."

"You need to get that done," said T.J., "So you won't have to retract it to wash the head of your penis."

"I am here to get clean for it," said Tobey, "I am not here to do any harm."

They know he isn't there to cause harm. The antagonist will be the Butcher. He and Miss. Question that is. They willtry to steal body wash and shampoo. Same as towels and wash cloths. They have no idea that Wordgirl is there. Because Becky is in fact Wordgirl. Scoops and Violet do know she is her. She can transform into her even though she is fully naked.

"I sure love this place," said Becky, "Nice place to relax at."

"You said it," said Violet, "My vagina seems to love it."

"You said it," said Emily, "It is nice and hot and relaxing."

"You said it," said Mrs. Botsford, "I can wash you Becky."

"You sure can," said Becky, "You are my mom."

They are enjoying that bath alot. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Bath toy races

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are having a nice hot bath. They are naked in them because baths are done in the nude. In the boys section a boy came in the bath with an erect penis. They don't mind it to much. As long as he doesn't play with it. T.J. gets them as well. That boy's erecetion went away it became flacid. They are now racing their bath toys in that bath. They enjoy playing with them after all. That is how they have fun without masturbating. Masturbation is against the rules at that place.

"Glad your erection ended," said T.J., "My penis gets that way at times."

"Same here," said Johnson, "I am glad i am a boy."

"Same here as well," said Phil, "Girls have different parts there."

"And same here," said Tommy, "And you are correct Phil."

"I am glad it ended," said that boy, "I am use to getting them anyway."

We now head to the girls baths now. They are talking and playing with bath toys just like the boys. They love to talk. And because they are all girls there is no shame because their genitals are the same. So yes they all have vaginas. In fact they all have full set of female organs. Their fronts are nice and smooth. Becky has a rubber duck same as Violet and Emily.

"I sure love this place," said Becky, "It is nice and hot and relaing and love playing with bath toys here."

"Same reason i love it," said Violet, "And no boys to see us naked here."

"You said it," said Emily, "We are all girls after all."

"Same here," said Ursula, "How about you Barbara?"

"And same here," said Barbara, "This place is very nice."

Little do they know the Butcher and Miss. Question teamed up to rob the public baths of their body wash, shampoo, conditionar, towels, wash cloths, and money. They are on their way to there now. They are going to be there soon. We go back to the boys who are having a bath toy race. The only race they do while being naked. It is also a bath as well.

"So yes a bath toy race," said T.J., "They are so much fun after all."

"Then let's have one," said Johnson, "The only race i do while being fully naked as the day i was born."

"I love them," said Phil, "It will keep us from masturbating."

"I get circumcised after my bath," said Tobey, "I will be going to the hospital to get it done."

"Your penis will be like ours," said T.J., "I had mine done after birth after all."

T.J. won for the boys and Becky for the girls in the bath toy races. Next chapter they get clean. See what happens next.


	3. They get clean

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

The two villians are just two blocks away. Becky and them are having a nice hot bath. They are naked as the day they were born. Because baths are done naked after all. Their genitals are showing. They love their genitals. They will use them to reproduce with oneday. They wash them everyday. They know they need good hygiene to keep them parts healthy. They use soap and water. They use body wash in fact. It is good on their skins. They use wash cloths with body wash on it.

"So yes time to wash,"said Becky, "We need to get our bodies clean after all."

"I agree with you," said Violet, "We must wash from our heads to our toes."

"I love being naked here," said Emily, "We are all girls we all have vagina's after all."

"Same here," said Becky, "This bath is very relaxing and nice and hot."

"I sure love hot baths," said Violet, "Hot water feels so good."

Just then the two villians showed up. Becky know what to do. Violet know it is Becky that is wordgirl. She found out just five days ago. So she understands. She turned into wordgirl. She sees both of them villians. They see her and Captain Huggy face. They had a battle and she took them to jail and returned to finish her bath. She and them are now washing. We now see the boys getting ready to wash. They are naked as well. Their genitals are showing. They know that very well after all.

"Time to wash," said T.J., "That includes our penises and scrotums."

"It sure is," said Johnson, "So yes it includes them parts."

"That is what i love about washing," said Scoops, "My penis love to be washed after all."

"Soon i get cicmcised," said Tobey, "I will get my foreskin removed."

"Nurse it after it," said Scoops, "To prevent it from getting infected."

The boys washed and heard from the girls that Wordgirl fought and beat two villians. T.J. wish he would have seen her. He has no idea that Wordgirl is his sister Becky. Becky is in fact adopted. She is a human alien from planet Lexicon. She is human just not from Earth. So she is a super human. She remembers being a baby on Lexicon after all.

"Wish i would have seen her," said T.J., "She is my favorite super hero in fact."

"Same here," said Johnson, "We are members of her fan club."

"I was in the bathroom at that time," said Becky, "When the battle was going on but i sure heard it."

"She did a good job," said Violet, "She is also my favorite super hero."

They then went home. Next chapter a week will pass and return to the baths. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Return to the baths

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

A week later Becky and them are heading to the public baths to have nice and hot long baths. They sure love that place. Because it is diveded by gender so boys and girls won't see each others genitals. Boys will see their penises and girls will see their vaginas. So there will be no shame at the baths. They payed the fee went in the locker room and got naked. Then they went to the baths. Like before it is nice and hot. They enjoy that place after all. They have their bath toys with them.

"This place is nice," said T.J., "My genitals loves it as well."

"Same with my penis," said Scoops, "Same as my scrotum as well."

"That is why i love it," said Tommy, "It is relaxing after all."

"That is also why i love," said Phil, "We are boys we have penises."

"Yes of course," said T.J, "We are naked we can see them."

They see them very well. There is no bubbles in the baths after all. Same as the girls bath. Becky and the girls are talking in the baths. Like the boys they are all naked as the day they were born. And their feet are bare. Bathing is done naked. They love that place as well. They know the public baths are like big spa's. That is what they love about it after all.

"I love this place alot," said Becky, "It is like a big spa which we went to that once."

"I remember that," said Violet, "I also love this place just like that one spa."

"I love this place as well," said Emily, "What i love about it is boy's won't see our vaginas."

"Same here," said Becky, "And we can't see the boys parts as well."

"That is a good thing," said Violet, "That is why we have no shame being naked."

We go back to the boys bath. They are playing with their bath toys. They are thinking about having a bath toy race. That is the only race they do when being fully naked that is. They have swim races when at the beach and in the ocean. And they wear bathing suits because it isn't a nude beach. The baths are done naked. No bathing suits allowed in the baths.

"We can have a bath toy race," said T.J, "They are so much fun because it is a race."

"I say yes," said Scoops, "They are indeed lots of fun."

"You can count me in," said Phil, "I love that kind of races,"

"And same here," said Tommy, "I also love that kind of races."

Next chapter they will have them races. And two villians comes to steal stuff. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	5. Another bath toy race

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are having another bath toy race. They love playing that kind of race. It is the only race they do fully naked. Their genitals are showing through the water. Even more so with the boys do to their penises and scrotums. And we can tell they all have two testicles each. Because their scrotums are plump. None of them are castrated. And none of them will be sterile. They will be able to reproduce when they get older. They are having a good bath toy races. Races they love doing.

"I sure love these races," said T.J., "It is much better than playing with our genitals."

"As do i," said Johnson, "We can't masturbate here so your right."

"He is correct," said Scoops, "Bath toys are more fun than playing with a penis."

"They are both right," said Phil, "We can see them parts through the water."

"We sure can," said Tommy, "After all we are naked after all."

They had the bath toy race and Scoops won it. So he won the toy boat that is the prize for the boys. It is a blue boat. The girls boat is pink. We see the girls getting ready for their bath toy race. They love bath toy races as much as the boys do. A group of boys there was playing rough. But not to rough. They wasn't thrown out. For they wasn't masturbating after all.

"Time for the bath toy race," said Becky, "I love having them for they are so much fun."

"Then let's have it then," said Violet, "I love that kind of races. The only race we do being fully naked you know."

"I love them kind as well," said Emily, "I love this place for we can be naked and not ashamed."

"Same way i love it," said Becky, "My vagina seems to like it."

"Same as mine," said Violet, "Them parts make us females."

Becky won that bath toy race so she won the pink boat. Little did they know Miss. Question broke out of jail and that Eileen is also coming. They hope she doesn't become birthday girl. She like them is naked. She then got in it. They hope she stays in her normal mode. As in human form instead of that big mean giant monster girl. They are keeping an eye on her there. We go back to the boys now. They are getting ready to get clean. They got the body wash and stuff ready to get clean.

"Time to get clean," said T.J., "To wash our boy bodies."

"That is what i love," said Johnson, "I sure enjoy washing my genitals."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we are circumcised."

"Make them easier to clean," said Tommy, "I had mine done after birth."

"Same as mine," said Phil, "Getting cleaned is very good."

Next chapter the kids get cleaned and Miss. Question returns. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	6. Clean again

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Miss. Question went inside that place. So Becky went to the bathroom and turned into Wordgirl to fight her again. The fight have begun. Huggy is there. Wordgirl took her back to jail and returned to finish her bath. So once again she is as naked as the day she was born. So they washed themselves from their heads to their toes. They are clean and relaxed now. T.J. is now washing his genitals which is his penis and scrotum. He loves cleaning that organ. He takes good care of them after all.

"Now my penis is clean," said T.J., "Same as my scrotum as well."

"I can tell you have testicles in it," said Johnson, "I can tell it is plump same as ours."

"I sure do," said T.J., "I can tell all you do as well. After all we are naked as the day as we was born."

"I love being naked," said Phil, "I like looking at my genitals and toes as i look down."

"I love my body," said Scoops, "I take good care of myself."

They can tell he takes good care of himself by looking at his male body. His feet and toes have no dead skin on them. He also washes his genitals everyday. They can tell he can reproduce oneday. He will oneday reproduce with his girlfriend Becky who will be his wife. He knows she is wordgirl of course. Oneday she will be called wordwoman. Because she will be an adult oneday. They will have a family together. As in have children natrally. As in sex that is. So yes she can crossbreed with them.

"Good to be nice and clean," said Becky, "And i feel nice and relaxed as well."

"Same here," said Violet, "This place i sure love."

"Same here," said Emily, "I feel ready for may i have a word. I am a contestant on it after all."

"And same here," said a girl, "My name is Tina by the way."

"We see it on TV," said Becky, "Bob loves that show alot after all. Nice to meet you Tina."

After that they got out and dried off. Then went into the locker room and got dressed. They will return there in a week. During the other six day they get washed at home. They are talking on the way walking home right now.

"This place is nice," said T.J., "What was that noise i heard inside?"

"It sure is," said Violet, "Wordgirl was fighting Miss. Question yet again."

"Sure wish i would have seen it," said T.J., "I am a big fan of her's after all."

"You was naked," said Tommy, "I don't think wordgirl wants to see your penis."

"You are right," said T.J., "Because she is a girl after all."

They all went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. At the baths again

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are talking about the bath they had. They sure love that place. They can be naked at that place without any shame because the genders are seperate after all. They have the same type of genitals. The boyshas penises and the girls has vagina's. Becky has seen T.J. naked before because he is younger than her so she seen him taking his bath and getting his diapers changed when he was a baby. She did ask questions of what that part is. When she saw his penis for the first time.

"Yes i saw you naked before," said Becky, "I was shocked when i saw your penis for the first time."

"Yes of course," said T.J., "You are older than me after all."

"I asked them what it is called," said Becky, "They told me it is a penis and scrotum so that is how i found out."

"I saw you naked before," said T.J, "I asked what it is called and told me it is a vagina."

"I remember that," said Becky, "We found out we are different in that area."

Then came a week and they are heading to the public baths to have their nice and hot baths. They know they get nice and relaxed there. They have their bath toys with them. They paid the fee and went to the locker rooms and got naked and went in the baths. They looked down at their bodies and smiled when they saw their genitals and their toes as well of course.

"I always liked seeing my penis," said T.J., "Same as my scrotum as well which has my tesicles in it."

"Same here with mine," said Johnson, "I sure have a nice set of them."

"Same as me," said Scoops, "I have a nice Asian body."

"Same as my hispanic body," said T.J., "I am Hispanic after all of course."

"We can tell," said Phil, "After all you have light brown skin after all."

We see the girls in their bath. Like the boys they are naked and talking of course. They love being naked at that place. They are talking about their bodies. They have the same parts. Because they are children they have no pubic hair. And they don't have boobs yet. They like the boys just has two nipples on their chest. They know they will get them oneday.

"I sure love this place," said Becky, "And i also have a nice female body and my vagina as well."

"Same here," said Violet, "I have a nice vagina myself."

"Same here as well," said Emily, "This place is nice and relaxing."

"That is what i love about it," said Becky, "And we have no shame being naked around each other."

"That is true," said Violet, "I love taking baths here."

Next chapter they have another bath toy race. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. We love bath toy races

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are getting ready for the bath toy races. That kind of races are the only races they do when fully naked. So yes they are naked. Because bathing is done that way. They are in their birthday suits which means naked or nude. Because they are seperated by gender so they have no shame as their butts and genitals are showing. We start with the boys at first. They are getting ready for the bath toy race. They sure enjoy doing them so they won't mastrubate there after all.

"I sure love bath toy races," said T.J., "So much fun so we boys won't play with our penises."

"Same here," said Johnson, "The only race we do while being fully naked."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I sure love the human body."

"Same here as well," said Phil, "Bath toy races are lots of fun to do here."

"And same here," said Tommy, "I also love the human body myself."

They had that bath toy race. This time Phil won that race. We see the girls getting ready for their bath toy race themselves. They sure love doing them and loves that place. They know that bath toy races are so much fun. Like the bos they are fully naked. They are talking just before they do that race in that big tub. They are talking about the same thing the boys was doing. Like bath toy races, their bodies, and the public baths. They have the same parts being girls after all.

"I sure love this place," said Becky, "My vagina seems to love it and i love bath toy races as well."

"Same here," said Violet, "Bath toy races are so much fun after all."

"That is what i love about it," said Emily, "This place is sure nice and relaxing."

"I am glad we came here," said Becky, "It is like a big spa after all."

"That is true," said Violet, "That is why i love this place for that reason."

They had the bath toy race. This time Violet won it. She has a pink fishing boat toy. She just bought the thing yesterday. She is happy she won it. She sure loves that toy. She is sure happy about it. We head back to the boys area. Little did they know that Doctor Two Brains and his gang are on their way there. We see the boys are getting ready to get clean.

"Soon it will be time to wash our bodies," said T.J., "After all we just got done with the bath toy race after all."

"I agree with you," said Johnson, "I sure love washing my penis the most."

"Same here," said Scoops, "That part needs to get washed everyday."

"That is true," said a boy, "More true with me i am not circumcised."

They know he must retract his foreskin to wash it very well. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Talking about the baths

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are talking about the public baths. They sure love that place after all. They know it is nice and relaxing. They know the water is nice and hot. They are just talking about them right now. Becky will soon get in the shower. Like baths showers are done completly naked. So she is in her regular clothes for now. She will get naked in the bathroom. Not right there. Because boys are around. She doesn't want them to see her vagina. So she will get naked in the bathroom.

"I love that place alot," said Becky, "The water is nice and hot and so relaxing."

"Same here," said T.J., "And we can be naked in them is another thing i like about it."

"I love my body," said Violet, "I smile when i look down and see my vagina."

"I do the same with my penis," said T.J., "As well as my scrotum. It is plump because i have testicles."

"I know that," said Becky, "I saw it when you was a baby and a little kid as well."

T.J. isn't disgusted by that. He knows she is older than him. So that is why no disgust by it. He is circumcised of course. Same as Johnson and Scoops. They know they will return to the public baths. That it will be in about six days. They are making it once a week to have baths there. After that Becky went upstairs to take her shower. So she locked the door and got naked and got in the shower. She loves taking showers at home and baths at the public baths. She will get nice and clean.

"She is in the shower mom," said T.J., "I won't go in there for she is naked."

"Just wanted to know," said Mrs. Botsford, "We are glad you won't go in there with her naked."

"We seen her naked before," said Mr. Botsford, "She was a baby before after all."

"Yes of course dad," said T.J., "I will take mine after her's."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "When you take it wash your penis very well."

T.J. promised he will. In fact he always does that. He knows what good hygeine is. Becky came out in her pajamas. She is barefoot. Because she sleeps barefoot of course. T.J. went in the bathroom and got naked after locking the door and got in the shower. Becky is now talking to her parents before she goes in her bedroom. It is about the public baths now.

"You should go sometime," said Becky, "The water there is nice and hot and it is relaxing."

"Then i will," said Mrs. Botsford, "How about you Tim?"

"I am in," said Mr. Botsford, "I just hope to wash T.J. in it."

"I can wash you Becky," said Mrs. Botsford, "I will get you nice and clean there."

"I say yes," said Becky, "You two will love that place alot."

They know they will love it. Next chapter the adults will go with them to the public baths to wash their children. And they will wash them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. At the baths with the parents

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

The children and their parents arrived at the public baths payed the fee went in the locker room and got naked and went in the big bath tub. The kids see pubic hair on and around adults genitals. The kids have no hair there at all. So until they reach puberty they are sterile. The females have egg cells but they aren't released and boys have no sperm. The reason is because they are Elementary school children after all. They are under the age 13. The children know that after all you know.

"I will wash you T.J.," said Mr. Botsford, "After all i am your dad after all."

"I will let you dad," said T.J., "But until then we can just soak in this huge tub."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Botsford, "And you and these boys can play with your bath toys."

"We race them," said T.J., "Am i right Johnson?"

"That is right," said Johnson, "Bath toy races are lots of fun. The only races we do while being fully naked."

They looked at their own penises and scrotums through the water and smiled. They love the way they look. Gives them the ability to stand to pee. They will be able to reprouce with them one day. That sperm will be made in their testicles. They can tell they aren't ready to reproduce yet because they have no pubic hair. All of their hair is on their heads. Like hair on the top of them and eyebrows on their faces above their eyes. Their dad's have pubic hair. Now we see the girls and their mom's.

"I will wash you Becky," said Mrs. Botsford, "When it is time that is until then play with the bath toys until time to wash."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "You know we do bath tub races after all."

"I remember you told me," said Mrs. Botsford, "I would love to see you girls doing that."

"We can start now," said Violet, "Unless you have another idea when to start."

"We can start now," said Becky, "I sure love racing them after all."

Becky won for the girls and T.J. won for the boys in bath toy races. Their parents was glad they got to see them. They know it will be time to wash in about 10 minutes. They will even wash their genitals. They know to be gentle with them. Three boys there isn't circumcised. So their dad's will retract their foreskins wash them and put the foreskin over the heads of their penises. One of them boys is named Todd. He is a good boy who doesn't do any harm to others so not a bully like one boy there is. He just never seen a boy without foreskins on their penises. He wonders why about that.

"Where is your foreskin T.J.?" said Todd, "Or is the forekin retracted now?"

"I don't have that skin," said T.J., "My penis is circumcised after all."

"Dad what does that mean?" said Todd, "I just want to know."

"Circumcision is removal of foreskin," said his dad, "Your penis isn't circumcised though but them three boys are."

"I understand now," said Todd, "My dad knows how to wash that part of mine."

Next chapter they get nice and clean. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Clean with parents

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are ready to get washed. So yes they are still naked. Because baths are done naked after all. They have the bodywash ready to get clean. They might be naked with their genitals are showing but has no shame at all. Because it is diveded by gender. They took out their bath toys so they can get clean. Their bodies not the toys. Mr. Botsford is ready to wash T.J. which is his son. And Mrs. Botsford will wash Becky her adopted daughter. So it is now time for them to get clean.

"Time to wash you," said Mr. Botsford, "I will be genitals cleaning your penis and plump scrotum which has your balls in it."

"It sure is dad," said T.J., "And yes i have a full set of male genitals."

"Let's wash you now," said Mr. Botsford, "So step out so i can soap you up."

"Okay dad," said T.J., "Okay i am out now."

"Here comes the soap," said Mr. Botsford, "You can come back in now."

They are all clean now. The women and girls are getting to get clean. They love that place because no males are there to see them naked. Mrs. Botsford is ready to wash Becky now. She had her get out of the tub. She put soap on her body. They are all clean from their heads to their toes. They are still naked and barefoot for now. They went in the locker room after drying off. They got dressed nd now got in the cars and went home. They went in their houses. They will soon have dinner.

"It was a nice bath," said Becky, "Just like always at that place."

"Same here," said T.J., "I love the bath toy races the most besides having my penis cleaned of course."

"You kids sure love that place," said Mrs. Botsford, "I also enjoyed it there myself after all."

"I love being naked there," said Becky, "After all we was all born that way you know."

"That is correct," said T.J., "That is why they call it birthday suit after all."

They all had dinner. They know that place is fun. They are now getting ready for bed now. So they are now in pajamas. Becky is barefoot and T.J. is wearing footie pajamas. In fact Wordgirl footie pajamas. Mrs. Bothsford is reading to Becky.

"I love you mom," said Becky, "Will you come with us next week?"

"And i love you as well," said Mrs. Botsford, "And yes we can go with you there next week."

"That is good," said Becky, "Well good night mom."

"It sure is," said Mrs. Botsford, "And good night to you as well."

They all went to sleep. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. At the baths again part 2

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are returning to the public baths. The baths are doing very well. It was a week later. They went inside and paid the fee and went to the locker room and got naked. Then went in the bath tubs. Their genitals are showing but knows not to cover them up. And they have no shame at all. It is diveded by gender after all. Males in one tub and the females in the other. T.J. like always is looking at his penis and scrotum and smiled. He loves the way it looks. And he is naked after all.

"I sure love this place," said T.J., "We can be naked and having no shame."

"You said it," said Scoops, "We can see them parts through the water."

"Yes our penises," said T.J., "You can say penis here."

"Then i will say it," said Scoops, "I can see my penis through the water."

"I can also see mine," said Johnson, "We are naked as the day we was born."

All the males there couldn't help to look at them. They all smiled at it. It proves they are all males. Some there aren't circumcised. Including five boys there. They have to retract their foreskin to wash the heads of their penises. T.J. will get to wash one of them. He might not have foreskin but knows how they work. So he will do a good job at it of course. He washes a boy named Adam. He isn't circumcised. T.J. can tell his penis isn't circumcised just by looking at the organ. He is a white boy.

"Yes i am not circumcised," said Adam, "Pull back my foreskin when it is time to wash."

"Okay then," said T.J., "As you can tell my penis is circumcised."

"I can tell," said Adam, "After all you are naked like me."

"I am also circumcised," said Scoops, "I might be Asian but i am curcumcised."

"I can also tell," said Adam, "Me and these four boys aren't circumcised."

Now we head to the females tub. They are naked just like the boys are. They sure love taking a bath there. They love that baths are done naked. No bathing suits allowed there. The rules says bathing must be done fully naked. So their genitals are showing. Because they are children they have no pubic hair so their vagina's are showing after all.

"This place is nice," said Becky, "Being naked here is also nice."

"You said it," said Violet, "No shame here is good."

"Because we are kids no pubic hair," said Emily, "And we just have two nipples on our chest."

"Yes like boys," said Becky, "Because males also has them."

She explained they all pretty much start out as girls at first. Until genitals form. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. We love bath toys

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

The children are now ready for the bath toy races. That race is done when they are fully naked. They all know they are naked but have no shame at all. Their genitals are showing in the water. T.J. loves looking at his and smiles. His penis is perfect including to him. It is a bit small but he knows size doesn't matter. Now Johnson's is small. Scoops has a big one. All three of them boys love washing them. But now it is time for the bath toy races. That is what they love doing at that place.

"Time for the bath toy race," said T.J., "For i love having them here."

"Yes it is," said Scoops, "I love having them besides washing our penises."

"They sure are," said Johnson, "My penis is small but i love washing it."

"Mine is kind of small," said T.J., "But it is perfect anyway."

"It is average," said Scoops, "That is why it is perfect."

T.J. knows that is true. They had their bath toy race which Johnson won. Now we go to the girls big bath tub. They are getting ready for their bath toy races like the boys did. They also love having them. They know not to masturbate there. Because it is a public place not a private bath. They have their bath toy ready for that race. Bath toys are cute as well of course.

"I love bath toys," said Becky, "They so cute and fun to race."

"Same way i love them," said Emily, "I wish i had a Huggy bath toy for he is so cute."

"I also love them," said Violet, "I love my rubber duck."

"Let's have that race," said Becky, "They are so much fun even more so than genitals."

"That is true," said Violet, "Vagina's aren't for playing with."

Becky won that bath toy race. Emily might buy a huggy bath toy. She is in fact thinking about it. The boys are now just playing with their bath toys. They are doing that until it is time to wash themselves. This time they are washing each other. Tobey is there. T.J. will wash Johnson and vise versa same as Tobey and Scoops. That includes their genitals as well.

"It will be time to wash soon," said T.J., "Until then we can just play with our bath toys."

"That is true," said Johnson, "I love taking baths to play with bath toys."

"I also love them," said Scoops, "How about you Tobey?"

"I also do," said Tobey, "But showers are best for me."

Next chapter they will get nice and clean. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Last Chapter

Becky and friends at the public baths

* * *

Becky and them are now nice and clean and getting dressed. They know how fun that place is. This is the last chapter of this story. Their genitals and such is now covered up. They know bathing is done while being naked. But they know they can't walk naked in public. They their bodies are covered up by their clothes. That cover them from the chest down. But the boys can be topless in public because they will always just have two nipples on their chest and they could all be barefoot in public.

"We boys can go topless and barefoot," said T.J., "No law against that because we will just have two nipples on our chest."

"That is true," said Scoops, "But we better get fully dressed."

"You are right," said T.J., "We can get that way at home though."

"Yes at home we can," said Scoops, "And if we wanted run around the house naked."

"We sure can," said T.J., "We will have to ask first."

Turns out they all wore sandles so their toes are still showing. They all see that. So it is easy to get barefoot. After all they aren't wearing socks. They just put their bare feet into them. It is summer so they are lightly dressed. The boys and girls have permission to be naked. But they aren't allowed to touch each others genitals. Masturbation isn't allowed unless they are in a bedroom or bathroom. So some might only wear underwear. But they are all topless and barefoot but some are naked.

"T.J. your penis is average," said Becky, "I can sure tell after all."

"It sure is," said TJ., "After all it is showing."

"Mine is big," said Scoops, "But Johnson's is small."

"I can tell," said Becky, "We kids are naked and parents in underwear."

"It might be small," said Johnson, "But i can still stand up to pee."

I hope you liked this story. Might make a squal to this story. The end.


End file.
